Xanxus l'exécrable !
by Noymare
Summary: Petites histoires sans prétention.
1. Adorablement adorable

_Une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête. Franchement c'est niais à s'en crever les yeux. Je trouve que c'est même carrément impossible. Xanxus sortir un "je t'aime" aussi naturellement ? BLAGUE. _

_Bref c'est un petit truc sans prétention. _

_Noymare ~_

* * *

><p>On connait tous le si célèbre boss de la Varia. Xanxus l'exécrable, l'horrible, l'emmerdant, le têtu fils adoptif du Neuvième. Et ce n'était pas ses subordonnés qui allaient démentir ce fait. Aux yeux de tous, Xanxus était vraiment l'abomination incarnée, un diable en personne, un tyran. C'était le type qui n'hésitait pas à user de ses X-gun pour vous tirer dessus si vous avez osé le déranger lorsqu'il mangeait, ou bien lorsqu'il savourait un merveilleux Bourbon.<p>

C'était ce que presque tout le monde voyait. Presque. Parce que Squalo, lui, savait parfaitement que son boss était quelqu'un d'attentionné, d'aimant (même s'il était légèrement violent). On aurait pu prétendre que le second de la Varia était masochiste mais il avait ses raisons. Parfois, lorsque son boss adoré n'était pas sous pression pour une quelconque raison (souvent en rapport avec Tsunayoshi Sawada) il se détendait et se laisser aller comme toute personne normale (dans la limite du possible of course). Et ces moments-là, Squalo les chérissait autant que son amour inconsidérable pour Xanxus. Et personne ne savait à quel point il aimait son amant.

« Eh déchet !

- Voiii ! M'appelle pas comme ça !

- Je t'aime. »

Le requin rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux argentés, regardant son boss lui souriant amoureusement. Il se fit tirer par une main bourrue et s'écrasa lourdement contre le torse doré. L'odeur si agréable de Xanxus remplit ses narines, Squalo se serra contre son amant avec tendresse. C'était ces moments-là qu'il gardait en mémoire.


	2. Une vilaine gastro

**Yop ~ **

**Ce n'est pas super appétissant tout ça. Mais juste le fait d'imaginer une scène pareille me fait rire. Pourquoi Xanxus n'en ferait pas les frais aussi ? Tout le monde l'a déjà vécu au moins une fois dans sa vie, donc lui aussi !**

**Noymare ~**

* * *

><p>Squalo s'inquétait légèrement. À vrai dire, il était en proie à un stress inimaginable. Habituellement, toute la Varia prenait le petit-déjeuner ensemble, ordre de Xanxus. Or, ce dernier manquait à l'appel. Chose vraiment étrange. La veille déjà, Squalo s'était fait jeter hors de la chambre avant même d'y avoir mit un pied ou hurler. Suspect.<p>

« Squa-chan, où est le boss ?

- Voiii ! Je suis pas sa secrétaire !

- Ushi ushi ushi, t'es juste sa princesse...

- Voiii ! Ta gueule Bel ! »

Enervé, le second de la Varia se leva brusquement et traversa le manoir pour rejoindre la chambre de son boss. Il entra sans frapper, défonçant la porte comme à son habitude. Xanxus ou pas, il allait entendre parler de lui ! Lit impeccable. Pas de Xanxus. Le stress de Squalo augmenta d'un rang. Où était ce satané boss ?

« Dégage déchet ! »

La voix remplit d'amertume et de menaces s'éleva de la petite salle-de-bain adjacente. Pas du tout impressionné, le requin se glissa dans la pièce pour pouvoir hurler sur son imbécile de boss. À la vue de son amant, Squalo se figea. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter. Assis sur les toilettes, Xanxus blanc comme un linge fixait avec énervement son second. À côté de lui, posé sur le rebord du lavabo, une boîte de médicament contre le mal de ventre.

« Mais...pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? risqua Squalo encore sous le choc.

- Tch. Tu voulais faire quoi ? Me torcher ? Déchet... »

Ce fut la phrase de trop et notre cher Squalo se mit à rire, se moquant ouvertement de son adorable boss malade. Oh oui, il se souviendrait toute sa vie du jour où Xanxus attrapa la gastro.


	3. Abstinence geekienne

**Yop ~ **

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais perso, je joue beaucoup aux jeux vidéos. Et quand je suis coincée, j'y passe des journées entières à essayer en vain d'avancer. C'est très frustrant d'ailleurs.**

**Noymare ~ **

* * *

><p>Xanxus fixait avec rage la petite console noire. Il était coincé. Il n'arrivait pas à tuer ce put*** de boss. Lui, Xanxus ! Le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus génial n'arrivait pas à tuer un espèce de déchet trop résistant ! Et ça faisait plus de deux jours qu'il était dessus. Et ça faisait plus d'une centaine de fois que l'exécrable petit « game-over » s'affichait. C'était tout bonnement impossible à finir ! Si lui n'y arrivait pas, personne ne pouvait y arriver (modestie...).<p>

« Ushi shi shi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire Bel-sempai ?

- L'intelligence du Prince est géniale. Le boss n'a pas encore hurlé une seule fois.

- C'est pour ça que vous lui avez offert ce jeu truqué ?

- Ushi shi shi. »

Squalo fusilla du regard Prince the Ripper. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à un baiser. Deux jours et dix-sept heures qu'il n'avait pas croisé le regard grenat de son boss. Dix-huit heures qu'il se sentait frustré. Oui, Xanxus préférait s'acharner sur un jeu débile que venir faire des galipettes au lit. Et Squalo lui ferait regretter amèrement cette abstinence forcée...


	4. Pluche en détresse

**Yo ~**

**J'ai décidé de répondre à vos reviews ! Enfin, je voulais le faire avant mais je ne savais pas trop comment faire, désolée :)**

**Destination darkness, merci pour tes commentaire sur le drabble 1,2&3 ! Xanxus chou c'est toujours agréable à lire, je trouve. Et j'apprécie le fait que tu les trouves tous marrant ! :D Merci beaucoup.**

**Glamy, je prends toujours du temps pour trouver des titres qui collent bien. Je crois même que je mets plus de temps à les trouver qu'à écrire le drabble en lui-même xD. Sinon, merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de lire !**

**Metempsychosis-chan, c'est vrai que sur le coup, ce n'est pas très logique la fin de l'histoire. Squalo devrait étriper Bel mais bon...xD. Merci.**

**La-Mamarazzi, merci pour toutes tes reviews. Je les trouve...je sais pas. Y'a un petit truc qui fait que je les aime bien ! Pour l'histoire avec la console, je pense plutôt que Squalo la détruirait gentiment (oupas). L'hyper intuition est en stand-by...xD.**

**Ishtar Nana, Xanxus sur des toilettes, avoue ça en jette un max ! xD. Merci !**

**Celui-ci je le trouve moins bien que les autres. Désolée.**

**Noymare ~ **

* * *

><p>Squalo déambulait dans les couloirs sombres du manoir, à l'effigie de son humeur. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. C'était fichu. Perdu. La seule chose qu'il aurait éventuellement pu faire était de pleurer, mais un requin ne pleure jamais. Même s'il en avait envie. Cruellement envie.<p>

Passant devant le bureau de son boss, il se figea quelques secondes, fixant avec tristesse la porte close. Xanxus devait surement être en train de boire un vieux bourbon hors de prix, les pieds sur la table, négligeant royalement les piles de papier entassées dans un coin. Comme à son habitude. Le requin n'osa pas frapper. Ni même défoncer la porte en poussant un long hurlement. Il reprit doucement son chemin, détournant ses yeux embués de l'antre si tentatrice.

Xanxus fulminait avec rage tout en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à un cas aussi...aussi...bref, c'était une première fois pour lui. Jamais, non jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi misérable. Il n'était qu'un imbécile à la limite du déchet. Des pas feutrés dans le couloir attirèrent son attention. C'était surement son Squalo. Devait-il s'excuser ? Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute à proprement parler. C'était Besta le fautif. Mais le ligre était sa propriété donc, techniquement il en était responsable non ? Soufflant, Xanxus posa son verre de bourbon et sortit.

« Je suis désolé...murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Squalo. »

Ce dernier se retourna, regardant avec surprise son boss. Venait-il réellement de s'excuser ?

« Je ne le répéterai pas... »

Alors, pris d'un subite élan, laissant de côté toute sa fierté et son honneur, Squalo se jeta désespérément dans les bras de Xanxus qui l'accueillit avec douceur. Versant des torrents de larmes, l'argenté hoqueta douloureusement, tentant de s'exprimer. Xanxus embrassa la nuque blanche, murmurant avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait ces quelques mots :

« Je vais le faire réparer. Il sera comme neuf... »

Hier, dans la matinée, Besta avait eu des envies destructrices et la pauvre peluche requin du Squale s'était malencontreusement retrouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.


	5. Délivrence

**Yo ~ **

**Comme on m'a demandé ce qui se passerait par la suite bah voilà ! CADEAU ! :D**

**C'est vraiment parce que je vous aime les gens ;p**

**Noymare ~**

* * *

><p>Le petit écran afficha le message tant redouter par le boss de la Varia « game-over ». Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce jeu devait être défectueux ou bien il était maudit. Personne, enfin sauf Sawada (c'était un souvenir douloureux et honteux), ne résistait au grand, majestueux, fort et magnifique Xanxus ! Fulminant de rage, il appuya de nouveau sur start. Mais c'était sans compter sur la paire de lèvre qui frôla sa nuque le faisant sursauter. Qui osait encore le déranger ?<p>

« Tch déchet dégage. Je suis occupé je t'ai dis ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser. »

Les lèvres descendirent le long de sa gorge pour remonter sur sa mâchoire, des longues mèches argentés vinrent chatouiller son cou. Xanxus essaya d'éviter les baisers sans succès. Ce type était une vraie sangsue ! Il était occupé là ! Deux mains gantées se posèrent sur les siennes alors qu'une bouche s'écrasait sur la sienne. Vaincu Xanxus relâcha quelque seconde son attention et répondit distraitement au baiser. Secondes qui furent fatales pour la game-boy. Elle lui fut arrachée des mains et jetée avec une force rageuse contre le mur. Le boss regarda avec ahurissement les restes de son jouet alors que des lèvres imperturbables continuaient leur cheminement. Ce déchet...venait...de détruire...son...jeu... ? En un rapide mouvement, Xanxus plaqua Squalo contre le bureau en bois, envoyant valser les énormes piles de dossier s'entassant depuis quelques jours (et même son verre de Bourbon).

« Voi ! Je veux bien faire ton jouet moi ! Jouons boss ! »

Des mains taquines se faufilèrent sous sa chemise caressant avec volupté ses hanches. Xanxus frémit et fondit sur les lèvres rosées de Squalo tel un chasseur. Il était beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un stupide jeu. Ses propres mains s'activèrent à déboutonner la veste de sa future victime et lui arrachèrent presque son tee-shirt. Xanxus enfouit son visage dans les cheveux argentés, humant leur odeur si agréable et relaxante. Les mains du squale tirèrent sur la ceinture du boss et déboutonnèrent avec agilité sa braguette. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il attendait, pas besoin de préliminaires. Le requin descendit son propre pantalon mais s'arrêta net en chemin. Squalo laissa tomber sa tête en arrière jurant de tout son être. Ce putain de boss s'était endormi.

Il hésita sincèrement à le réveiller pour réclamer son du mais n'en fit rien. Le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux, le souffle chaud contre sa peau, il pouvait s'en contenter, puis il n'en était pas à un jour près. Le seul hic qui le faisait vraiment hésiter c'était de passer le reste de la journée sur le bureau, presque nu. Imaginez si l'autre taré de Lussuria entrait ? Squalo laissa le corps de son boss glissait et le poussa doucement sur le fauteuil. Il se rhabilla comme il put et s'assit au sol en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Xanxus. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Putain de game-boy, même détruite elle l'emmerdait.


	6. Merry christmas Ganauche !

**Yo ~**

**Qui n'a jamais essayé d'apercevoir le Père Noël ? xD**

**Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je me suis offert ! Je me baladais comme tout les mercredi dans la rue, je suis entrée dans un grand magasin dont je ne citerai pas le nom à la recherche d'un manga intéressant (que j'ai trouvé éhéh xD), et à l'étage "bazar en tout genre et CD" je suis tombée sur un porte-clés en forme de requin. Le truc trop mignon ! Je vous avoue que j'ai failli hurler "OH GOD UN SQUALE ! OÙ EST XANXUS ?" xD. Bref, c'était la vie de Noymare. !**

* * *

><p>Le petit bonhomme courrait dans les couloirs tentant d'échapper à son gardien, Ganauche. Ce soir, c'était noël et<span> il n'était pas question<span> qu'il rate encore une fois le Père Noël. Chaque année, son père demandait à Ganauche de le surveiller mais aujourd'hui il avait enfin réussi à lui échapper ! Un petit sourire innocent, une demande de biscuit et de lait et un gardien qui disparaît dans les cuisines. Son plan et le timing avait été parfait ! Il était fier de lui. L'enfant poussa doucement la porte menant au grand salon et se glissa aussi silencieusement que possible dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Sa peluche en forme de lion coinçait sous un bras, il se trouva une cachette dans la comtoise et attendit.

Alors qu'il allait enfin succomber à Morphée, un bruit inquiétant le fit sursauter. Devant le sapin immense, un gros bonhomme affublé d'un costume rouge et d'une hotte, posait des montagnes de cadeaux sur le sol. Le gamin insouciant sortit de sa cachette, un sourire triomphant plaqué sur les lèvres, lui donnant un air diabolique. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur le bonhomme et sa petite voix chevrotante rempli tout de même d'une certaine fierté s'exclama :

« Je t'ai attrapé Père Noël !

- Oh ! Ne devrais-tu pas être couché ?

- Je voulais te voir en vrai !

- Et bien, maintenant que tu m'as vu petit Xanxus, je vais te raccompagner jusque dans ta chambre et tu vas faire un gros dodo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je veux d'abord voir les rennes ou je fais cramer ta barbe !

- Je vais reprendre les cadeaux si tu fais ça... »

À la vue de la tête mortifiée de Xanxus, le « Père-Noël » faillit se mettre à rire. Obéissant, l'enfant quitta la pièce non sans avoir fusillait du regard le vieil homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant entrer le Nono.

« Alors Ganauche ?

- Il n'y a vu que du feu ! »


	7. Cause I was not a famous guy

**Encore un petit truc guimauve ! C'est histoire de patienter, je vous prépare une jolie petite histoire. Elle sera surement un peu plus longue que les précédentes, mais bon, on s'en fout !**

**Ohhhhh et merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Je vous aime !**

**Noymare ~ **

* * *

><p>Parfois on a l'impression d'être seul, au milieu d'une immensité d'abrutis, pour diverses raisons. Parce qu'on est plus intelligent, plus cultivé, plus fort, plus beau, plus moche, plus vieux, plus jeune...chaque infime différence peut être sujette à un ostracisme évident. Xanxus était le fils du Neuvième. Il était beau. Il était fort. Il faisait peur. Contrairement aux apparences, il n'a jamais eu de réel amis, jamais une personne sur qui compter, il n'était pas vraiment le type le plus populaire de l'école. Peut-être était-il trop paranoïaque ? Ou bien trop obnubilé par sa futur place de boss ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, personne n'osait l'approcher, personne ne lui offrait son amitié. On le regardait de travers, avec peur, avec respect parfois, avec inquiétude, avec mépris. Sauf lui. Ce petit nouveau, l'espèce de blanc-bec arriviste. Dès les premiers jours, il l'avait abordé. Un grand sourire prétentieux sur les lèvres, des yeux brillant de malice, il s'était présenté sous le prénom de Squalo. Xanxus l'avait immédiatement apprécié. Pourquoi ? Coup de foudre ? Intérêt ? Curiosité ? Il ne savait pas, il l'avait juste trouvé horriblement intéressant.<p>

Puis les mois passèrent. Xanxus traînait avec Squalo. Squalo passait au manoir. Squalo dormait au manoir. Squalo aidait Xanxus. Squalo était l'ami. Ou peut-être un peu plus. Parce que théoriquement on n'embrassait pas son meilleur ami, on ne le caressait pas, on ne lui faisait pas l'amour avec ferveur, on ne lui susurrait pas des « je t'aime » dans l'intimité. Eux, ils le faisaient. Yeux dans les yeux, nus, la respiration chaotique...

« Je t'aime. »

Jamais ils ne savaient lequel le prononçait en premier. C'était comme s'ils le soufflaient en même temps, sur la même onde. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne disaient rien. Personne n'était témoin. Sauf eux.


	8. Poisson d'avril !

**Je suis désolée de cette absence à rallonge... Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, entre les entretiens pour les écoles, postbac (le vilain, le méchant) et les bac blanc. Pour info, j'ai été prise en prépa graphisme-multimédia (si ça intéresse des gens XD).**

**Bref, j'avais écris ça, bah le premier avril. Ce n'est vraiment pas super mais c'était histoire de me remettre dans le bain un peu. Puis, je ne suis pas trop inspirée en ce moment. (aurait-elle le syndrome de la page blanche ? :o)**

**Noymare ~ **

* * *

><p>Xanxus était assis dans la cuisine, seul. Cétait rare. Il était 7:00 du matin et le Manoir semblait vide et silencieux. Chose plutôt rare. Et il avait devant lui, un verre d'eau et non de Bourbon. Chose extrêmement rare. Alors lorsque Squalo tomba sur cette scène semblant sortir d'une autre dimension, il crut rêver. Il eut un temps d'arrêt, fixant avec méfiance l'homme accoudé à la table le regardant avec un sourire pleins de tendresse. <em>What's the fuck ? <em>Où avait-on mis son Xanxus ? Son amant exécrable ? Rancunier ? Alcoolique ? Bruyant ? De mauvaise humeur ? Qui était cet homme ?

« Bonjour. »

Squalo faillit avoir une attaque. Et en plus, il lui parlait de bon matin. I-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e. Avec méfiance, l'épéiste entra dans la petite cuisine et contourna son boss, ne souhaitant aucunement être à portée de main de...cette chose non identifiée.

« Bonjour. Tu es matinal...fit-il avec un brin de suspicion.

- J'ai décidé de me lever plus tôt désormais. D'ailleurs...

- Mmmh ?

- J'arrête de boire et de hurler. Je me trouve beaucoup trop stressé pour un rien. Je pense me mettre au yoga dans peu de temps. Ah ! Et j'aimerai inviter les Vongola à un week-end au manoir, on devrait passer plus de temps ensemble. Lier des amitiés...peut-être que Sawada est quelqu'un de sympathique. Je dois prendre du recul par rapport au passé et tout ce qui s'est passé... »

La mâchoire de Squalo s'ouvrit sous la surprise alors que l'étrange Xanxus se levait et venait lui déposer un baiser sur le front qui dériva sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son cerveau s'était déconnecté. Littéralement. Tout ce que son amant racontait été...tellement...irréels. Se lier d'amitié avec Sawada ? Sérieusement ?.

« Tch. Ça suffit. Vous l'avez traumatisé. »

Ses neurones se reconnectèrent rapidement pour remarquer que son Xanxus était maintenant à l'autre bout de la pièce, Bel, Fran, Lévi et Lussuria à ses côtés. La Varia se bidonnait, fixant Squalo avec des larmes de joies aux coins des yeux. Xanxus, lui, fidèle à soi-même, regardait d'un air las son amant aux cheveux argentés complètement perdu.

« Voiiii ! C'est quoi ça ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça !

- Ce n'était pas moi, déchet. Marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Ushishishi. La princesse va passer un sale quart d'heure pour avoir cru à tout ça.

- VOIIII ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

- Bel-sempai, je vous avais dis que faire une blague au capitaine était de mauvais goût. Mes illusions ne sont pas faites pour ce genre de chose.

- Mais c'est le premier avril ! »


End file.
